Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic compound, and to an organic light-emitting element and an image display unit using the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting element (referred to as an organic electroluminescent element or organic EL element) includes a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. Electrons and holes are injected into the organic compound layer from the electrodes, thereby producing excitons of the organic luminescent compound in the organic compound layer. When the excitons return to the ground state, the organic light-emitting element emits light.
Recently, a considerable number of studies have been carried out on organic light-emitting elements, mainly with one aim of reducing the driving voltage, thickness and weight of light-emitting devices, and providing a device that can emit a variety of emission wavelengths and respond rapidly.
Organic compounds capable of transporting charges are being developed in order to reduce the driving voltage of an organic light-emitting element, and thus to reduce the power consumption.
For example, International Publication WO 2013/009095 discloses the following compound 1-A, and U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2013/0043460 discloses the following compound 1-B.
